Lovestory
by ShaeraHaek
Summary: It s Christmas. Lenalee is alone and thinking about the awfull fate when a gentleman appears ...how it will continue? Fluff, in later chapters smut...and violence! HIATUS FOR NOW
1. And so we meet

Ok, I think that the previous version af the story was a bit weird.. so here is a better version which made me to write much more chapters... so be patient and they will come:D

* * *

It's snowing…again. I came here again and again, in hope that I will see him. I met him three years ago… Here in park... I don't know how to say it... Maybe I'm just pathetic but he was my first and only love... He was so stunning - pale hair, with a gentle smile, beautiful silver eyes and a calm voice... Even his scarred left eye was somehow an unthinkable feature of his face... I remember that day very well indeed it was the 23rd of December. The snow was falling calmly from the grey sky. I ran away from my absurdly worried brother, crazy friends, but at most from the creepy and perverted suitors.

My work was over and I was tired. Dreaming about my big and warm bed in the middle of my small room was a very good reason to speed up. I lived in a small flat half an hour from the town center. I was walking across the park, thinking about my annoying boss, when suddenly a young boy came from behind running, grabbed my bag and tore it down from my shoulder.

After realizing what happened, I screamed "Thief!!!" and ran after him. Unfortunately for me, I didn't see the ice under the snow and so my foot slipped and I fell down, wrecking my ankle. The boy looked back at me with a doubtful look, but then he continued to run.

"Damn" I swore and tried to stand up but a sharp pain in my ankle didn't allow me to do so. I was kneeling on the cold ground and couldn't do anything. It really hurt.

I was lying on the ground while watching the thief escape with my bag.

Suddenly, a young man appeared, knocked the boy out and took my bag. He looked around, as if he was searching for someone. When he saw me he began to walk towards me.

He looked like a noble man. Long black coat, gloved hands, black casual trousers, smooth white hair, held by a red ribbon in a small pony-tail.

"Hello, miss, I think this is yours" he said, as he gave me my bag. Wow! His voice was so gentle and soft! After looking properly, I realized he was handsome. And sooo cute! Even with a scar like this which cut his left eye and cheek.

"Y-yes. That belongs to me. Thank you for stopping him..." I felt blood rushing into my cheeks. I turned my sight away.

"No problem, miss. Here" he smiled and offered his hand to me, but my leg was hurt. I couldn't move it.

"Are you hurt?" He looked deep into my eyes. I stared at him with my mouth open. Is it even possible for a human to be as perfect as he was?

"Miss"

"Oh! Sorry. Yes. I think I wrecked my ankle" I looked down to it. It really hurt so much.

He kneeled and touched it.

"Ouch! It hurts."

"I'm sorry, miss. But I think you won't be able to walk" He looked serious. "Do you live somewhere near here? Because the nearest hospital is 10 miles away and I don't have a car."

"Me neither." I looked at him.

"Hmm... In this case, my lady, I'll have to carry you home. Do you trust me?" He smiled gently again and offered his hand to me.

"Well, I have to" I smiled back and began to blush a bit. He came closer to me, so I could place my hands around his neck. Then he took gently my back and legs and lifted me up like a bride. It was embarrassing and I was blushing like a fool. My body was freezing and trembling from the cold weather and the young man pressed me softly against his chest to warm me a little.

He carefully walked with me in his arms and when people noticed us, they started to smile at us. I was red like a tomato. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sniffed his collar. I smelled fresh perfume and I liked it. It somehow reminded me of banquets spent with my friends.

He noticed my behavior and smiled.

"Now the second entrance and my flat is on the third floor" I said when we reached to the apartments. I took my keys out of my bag and unlocked the door. He sat me on the couch and took off our jackets. Then he helped me take off my shoes and rolled my skirt a bit higher so he could see my wrecked ankle.

"Now, can I handle your injury?" he asked politely.

"Yes, please" I replied with a blushed face. He then grabbed gently and carefully and my leg and looked at it with a suspicious look on his face.

"Oh! By the way my name is Allen, miss...?" the white haired boy said, looking into my eyes with question.

"L-Lenalee..." Man! I couldn't even bare to look at him. His cuteness is a crime!

"Nice to meet you, miss Lenalee" now he was looking around for something.

"If you're looking for bandages, they are in the kitchen." Allen went to the kitchen and when he brought them, he began to bind my hurt ankle, which was twice so big as usual.

"So do you live here alone?" he asked. I started to be suspicious. Now what should I say? I was nervous. „Well... Yes. But my brother comes to visit me a lot."

"It looks like your brother really cares about you" He giggled and stood up. He looked around my small flat.

"Thank you so much Allen" he really did a good job. I tried to stand up, but my ankle still hurt, so I gave up. Then I realized that Allen has already stopped exploring my room. Instead of that, he was looking at me. We looked at each other deep into the eyes.

I was feeling strange. Weird things came to my mind. Am I really falling in love with him?! That is ridiculous! But he was so gentle and handsome.

"Where do you live, Allen?" I'm sure he lives in a mansion.

"Hmmm, now in a hotel at the town center, but otherwise… I don't really have a home..." What?!I just couldn't believe to what he just said. No home?! Judging his clothes and manners, he should be a noble prince...I caught myself staring at him with my mouth open. He saw me and giggled.

"Sorry. I just…"

"That's ok" he laughed. "People usually act like this, when I tell them"

„But you look like a noble man. I just...can't believe that someone well-behaved like you." I couldn't finish my sentence. He laughed and continued to explain.

„Well, let's just say I'm really good at card games. I travel from town to town and help people to get some money. Now you see, you shouldn't judge others just by their looks" Allen laughed again. I was just sitting there, looking like an idiot. Is it even possible?

"Well, you learn a lot of things while travelling."

"Travelling?" That caught my attention.

"Yes, miss. I travel a lot. It's boring to be just in one place so I earned some money and started to travel around the world."

That's interesting. He really was full of surprises. I wanted to know more.

"Can you tell me about your journeys? I never went abroad myself."

"Oh, well, then where should I start?" He made a pause. "What about India?"

"Yes, please" He carefully watched my reaction and laughed. I felt like a small child who is waiting for the story before sleep.

He started to talk about his journey and I carefully waited for more and more information. He told me about how people live in there, what they eat, what animals they have there, what is their skin color, their language, manners. He also mentioned all kinds of food and goods, and much more. We talked about so many countries that I didn't even realized that the time moved from 3 to 9 pm. The sky outside was black, just the stars were shining like small lamps.

Allen was the first who realized the change of the scene. After that he looked at his watches and sighed very loudly.

"Well, miss, I think I have to go now. It´s late."

I looked up on the clock on the opposite wall. It was really a shame to stop when I enjoyed it so much. He was such a good teller. His voice was so calm and attractive. I listened to him like hypnotized.

"Well, I can´t hold you here." I said like I didn't care but it really irritated me. He was so cute, and he is leaving. I even wonder that the nature of a real envy girl woke up in me. It was such a weird feeling – my mouth and face said it like nothing would happen but my heart was freaking out like it wanted to jump out of my chest and scream a loud girly desperate "NOOOO!".

Though I didn't know him very well I wanted to stay with him much longer and listen to his stories.

He stood up. After straightening his shirt he took my hand and bowed.

"It was pleasure to meet you, miss Lenalee." He said and gently kissed the back of my hand.

I was red like a tomato. He was a real english gentleman.

"I-it was a p-pleasure meet you too, Allen-kun." It really couldn't sound much weirder. He just laughed and stepped towards the door. Now it seemed to me like the time warped. I heard his steps three times louder as they should be. The distance between us was slowly getting bigger and bigger. I felt cold.

He was on the half way to the door when my body just moved on its own. My hand reached to him and my mouth whispered his name.

Unfortunately for me the ankle betrayed me once again and my body flew down on the floor.

It all happened in a very slow motion. My sight fell on the floor but before I could hit it I found myself in his soft hug.

"Miss Lenalee!" I looked up to him. His silver eyes were giving me a worried look.

"You have to look out! You can hurt yourself if you will do such stupid things."

I felt horribly.

"Butl I just—"

"Shhhh…" He put his finger on my lips and smiled.

Well this was the most romantic pose I have ever been in. I always read about such situation in books but I never even thought this could happen to me. Two persons alone in room, he was holding her in his arms, burnt by love… The couple in this kind of situation mostly ended up with kissing…

When the scene appeared on my mind I immediately started to blush. It couldn't look at him anymore. What the hell was I thinking?!

"But I just wanted to ask…eem…"

He gave me his angel-like smile again. He really looked like a god! What should I do?

"Well? What do you want to ask?"

"Where will you go now? Will you stay here in town? You could join us tomorrow. Its Christmas" I thing I overdid it a bit. Hid smiley look was replaced by a confused one.

"Well, I would like to leave soon. I stayed here for too long." Great now when I found a capable person it had to leave. I hate the destiny!

He turned his sight away for a second but then he looked at me again. He took me on his arms and put me on the couch.

"I apologize miss, but it really is late. I won´t disturb you, you have to rest." He went to the door and cached the handle.

"Will we see us again?" I said it half whispering.

After that he turned his head towards me a bit and stopped.

I was silently waiting for his reaction. I couldn't see his eyes but the smiled.

Someday. Just wait. I´ll come…

Good bye.

The door closed and I was left alone there. My heart was sad but happy at the same time. He left…but he will come again. I hope. Till then, I will wait and enjoy the life. I wondered how I could be so stupid and fell in love with a complete stranger, and how I could even trust him. But it was something different in him. Something I didn't know yet. My friends always told me that the love is unexpectable but I didn't trust them. Now I know that I cannot order my heart.

I just wanted to see, if the feeling about him was really true and how he feels about me.

Farewell ´till then…


	2. Unexpected

Ok then. Here is the 2nd chapter... i hope you will like it. My muse suddenly showed up so the 3rd chapter will be here soon, too. Don´t forger the critique, pls!

* * *

He left so fast. I sat on the couch and watched the door close. The rest of the day was boring. My brother came and asked stuff about what I did the whole day and why is my ankle wrecked. I told him about the thief but I was quiet about Allen. When he finally left I could have my peace. I got slowly to my bedroom and fell on the bed. After recording the sweet memories I finally managed to fall asleep.

I woke up at 9 pm. My foot still hurt, but I could walk so I went to the kitchen to make some coffee. It was a normal morning like any other. Well, with an excuse of Christmas, of course. I felt miserable. My mood reached 0°C. And that wasn't just because of the pain in my ankle.

Then suddenly I heard a noise coming from the outside. I suspiciously opened it. There was a box. A plain box with a red ribbon and something inside. And that something was rather pissed off or really scared because it was scratching the box form inside in attempt to come out or hurt someone.

I looked around but I couldn't see anyone. Maybe some neighbor is making fun of me. I looked back at the box. That thing was really freaking out in there.

I poked the suspicious object standing in front of me. The thing inside became silent.

I carefully opened the top. A kitten. Making big eyes on me and meowing. It was the cutest thing I ever saw. I took it out and placed in my arms. It purred so I brought it inside as well as the box. I sat back on the couch. I started to think about its name. It had a snow white fur and blue eyes. It somehow reminded me of Allen.

"Hope" I said and the kitten looked at me. "I give you the name so I can still hope for his return."

The kitten made a satisfied meow and laid its head on my legs.

I kept it from that day till now. It has been three years. And he didn't show up. He sent me many letters, from different parts of the world. In every one of them in the end was a small sentence: I hope we can meet again soon.

I'm in the same park as before. It was near eight in the evening so I decided to go back to my flat. I walked past the street lamps and watched the snow fall. I looked in the distance and my brain stopped working for a second. There before me, under one of the lamps, I saw the person that I wanted to see for so long.

I stood there, unable to do anything, just watching that person. He turned his face towards me. I froze. Then he smiled and stepped towards me. My mouth has gone open. My body automatically moved to him. First slowly then I started to run. He held his arms open. I run into them and the first thing I said was:

"Welcome back, Allen."

"I'm finally here." He looked down at me. "And I was missing you." A genuine smile of happiness appeared on his face. I laid my head on his chest.

We almost walked through the entire town. We talked a lot. About random things which happened while we were distanced from each other. The time mowed to eleven o'clock. We were standing in front of my flat.

"So I think we will meet tomorrow, I hope." He said with smiling face.

"Yes, we sure should. But tell me, Allen, where are you going to sleep?"

His face turned to a surprised look. "Well,…" he said, "I will try to get a room in the hotel." He scratched his head. "I hope they will still have a room free." He laughed embarrassed.

"If you want, you can spend this night at my place." I smiled at him. He made a serious face.

"I don't know if I should…"

"It's ok. I don't mind. I will appreciate the company." I said with a sure smile.

"Well if you don't mind…" We walked inside. Hope run into us but when he spotted Allen he stopped and looked at him with suspiciousness.

"Aah!" Allen kneeled and stretched his arm to it. Hope came slowly to him and sniffed his hand. After that he purred and Allen caressed his head.

"You kept him…"

"Yes, of course. It was the best present I ever got."

"What is his name?"

I made a short pause. "Hope." I replied. Allen raised his head to me.

"A weird name for a cat." He said but he was smiling.

I made coffee and we talked to the late night. We went to bed at about three am. It was a long day and we were both tired so we fell asleep. Even though I told Allen he could sleep on the bed, he just protested and lied on the floor. We woke up around ten am. The sky was clear and the sun shined.

I opened my eyes. The sun was disturbing me and I couldn't sleep anymore. I stretched my arms and looked on my right side. Allen's eyes were shut. He was whispering something but I couldn´t really hear what. I carefully got out of the bed, as to not wake him up.

I looked around in an attempt to find out where Hope is. After a few seconds a silent meow came from the door. They were half open and Hope was watching me from the corner. He sounded a bit irritated. And I know why: he used to sleep with me in the bed but now there was Allen in there so he refused to be in one room with a stranger, even though there was much space for him. He had to stay in the living room.

"Don't give me this look!" I said to him and went outside. I went into the kitchen to give him some food and water. I prepared some coffee and a breakfast. I even decorated the vegetables. I hope Allen will like this. I looked into the bedroom. He is still sleeping… and he is so cute!

Allen woke up just a few minutes after I finished the preparing of breakfast.

"Good morning, Allen!"

"Morning, Lenalee!" The pale-haired man said as he yawned. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. He walked in. His eyes were half opened. He was wearing just black trousers and plain black shirt without sleeves. Sexy!

"How did you sleep, Allen?"

"I won't lie if I say that I never slept so well!"

"That's good to hear! Here have some coffee." He took it with a bright smile. "I prepared breakfast so you can go eat." He looked at me. He really looked handsome with messy hair. He sat down and looked at the food.

"This looks really delicious!" After I sat to him we started to eat.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" He asked me when we finished. I put the dishes away. He suddenly stood up and started to wash them. I really couldn't believe my eyes! A man washing up!

I stood there speechless. He turned his head towards me.

"What's the matter?" Oh my, I forgot to close my mouth.

"It's just… I never saw a man doing the washing up, and by the way, you are the guest here so stop it!" I said and I grabbed his hands.

He protested and we started to fight like little children. He made a funny childish face and pouted. But I was still dragging him away. Then he suddenly splashed me with the water. He laughed while I was standing on the spot all wet with bubbles on my nose.

Allen was rolling on the floor from laughter.

"This means war!" I said and I couldn't hold my laughter. I ran to him and grabbed his foamed hands. He lost his balance a bit and turned around so he hit the sink with his back. I took some bubbles and I threw them on him. Now the bubbles were on his head and I was laughing. He stood there with a surprised face but he was quick enough to dodge another water splash.

Unfortunately for me, I got the other one. We were all wet and the water was dripping from us. The floor was all covered by puddles. I lost my balance and I fell over, dragging Allen along. I landed on him.

"Are you surrendering?" I said with a teasing voice.

"Never!" He rolled so I ended under him

"Are you surrendering to me?" He said with narrowed eyes.

"Not a chance!" I rolled so I was on the top again. But then I realized the situation.

We stood like frozen when we realized in what pose we are now. He was silently looking at me. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. I was slowly nearing his face. I felt my heart jumping out of my chest. I was hypnotized by his look. I just couldn't withstand. And he knew it. I touched his chest. He was breathing hard and his heart was beating loudly.

I felt his muscular body. I closed to him and our lips were just a few inches distanced. I closed my eyes. I felt his warm breath on my face.

Passion. That was what we felt. I knew it. My intuition said that.

I reached to his neck with my other hand and he put his arms around my waist. My heart skipped a few beats and the time stood still. I wanted him and he wanted me. Just a beat of my heart separated our lips when the door smashed open.

This was the most embarrassing thing that could happen.

There was Kanda standing with one hand holding the handle, looking at us with opened mouth. The look was really priceless. But then Lavi appeared behind him and when he saw us his mouth automatically went open as well. Both boys stood there speechless. I thought that was the worst thing but then, a third person appeared behind them. And that was really bad… not for me, but for Allen.

My overprotective brother suddenly showed up.


	3. Change

Ok then, here is the next chapter. I hope you will like it... don´t forget to comment.

* * *

**Change**

All of them were speechless. Till Komui really realized what was happening.

"LENALEEEEE!!!!"

My brother screamed insanely and ran to us. Allen quickly sat up. Lavi and Kanda caught up Komui and dragged him out.

"Allen! Stand up, quickly!" I was really in panic. "Act like nothing happened and you had never seen them!"

"What was that, Lenalee?! Who are those people?" Allen said as he tried to stand up. We were still panting from excitement. I heard screams from outside.

"Komui! Calm down!"

"Damn you and your sister-complex, Komui!"

"LENALEEE! MY SWEET LENALEE IS GETTING RAPED AND YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP HER! LET ME GO!"

My brother was really freaking out wildly while the two boys were holding him down. I quickly ran to him ignoring the water that was still dripping from my wet clothes.

"Brother, how are you?" I said with a cute face and innocent voice.

"Lenalee…!" he made a pause, then he hang up on me squeezing my arms. "Are you all right?"

"Lenalee, who was he?" Lavi said with suspicious voice. "I think he will have a big problem, as well as you." He was telling me with covered mouth.

"Che!" Kanda was brief.

"Um, hello." Allen walked out, just as wet as me. He smiled at us then he gave me a questioning look. Komui froze.

Lavi stepped closer to get a better look at him, then crossed his arms and made a 'seriously-thinking' look.

"Is this your boyfriend?"

That was the worst sentence Lavi could say. Komui let me go and suddenly appeared in front of Allen holding a gun and pointing it at his forehead. Allen sweat dropped.

"Who are you?" Komui has turned evil.

Allen stood there with his hands up. Where the bloody hell did he get that gun from?! I stepped between them so my brother couldn't aim on Allen. My red haired friend carefully tried to get the gun.

"Brother! It´s all right! This is Allen, he just came from America. He is an old friend of mine. Nothing else" I explained as fast as I could to keep Allen safe.

After a half hour of explaining and calming my brother down later, we finally could sit still. (We even forgot about our wet clothes.)

We sat in the living room and chatted a lot. After few hours they finally left. Of course Komui had to be dragged away. He left a few scratches on the floor…a lot of scratches, actually.

I sighed and looked at my dear friend. He sighed as well and landed on the couch. He closed his eyes.

"Your brother is really dangerous." He said after a few minutes.

"Now you know why I don't have a boyfriend. All boys always ran away from me because of him." I said much more upset as I wanted and he heard that. He raised his head but he didn't say anything.

We were silently sitting next to each other. He finally spoke.  
"We should clean up the mess in the kitchen." He laughed and walked in there.

The rest of the day was calm. We talked about usual things. We cleaned the kitchen up, then we went shopping for the lunch and the dinner. I didn't miss the surprised looks of people who know me. I was paying when the shop assistant spoke to me.

"Lenalee," she whispered, "who is that pretty boy over there?" I looked at him. He was still searching for few things.

She got close to me. "I know that he is here with you, I saw you!" She was teasing me with that tone. She grinned at me.

"Well…?"

"He is just a friend of mine." That could satisfy her.

"Really… I don't believe you! And do you know why?" She laughed and whispered into my ear. "Because your eyes are lying!"

Oh my god. I mentally sighed and turned back my sight on her . He was standing there, between the shelves, looking for usual stuff. I saw a few grandmas standing nearby, watching him, laughing and whispering. This was really embarrassing.

Fortunately, Allen came to me without any complications; we paid while Cassa (the shop assistant) gave him a few eye winks, the grandmas were still laughing and whispering things. After this we got home and packed the stuff out.

My pale guest sat on the chair.

"Well, what do you want to do tonight?" He started with his usual gentle smile.

"I really don't know. What do you have on your mind?"

"I thought about going somewhere, you know, it's winter. The town is really pretty at night."

"I don't mind." I was really curious about what we would do outside.

"Great! I know a great place! You will see!"

We went out after a great dinner. Allen was a really skilled cook. We were silently walking through the streets. He was right – the light decorations were really lovely. We ended up in a small cafeteria with big windows, so we could see the whole town. It was the most romantic thing I could ever see. There were long red candles with golden ribbons on the table together with small golden jingle balls. The air was filled with a scent of strawberries and honey-cakes.

Allen ordered two green teas.

"They have the best green tea in here. I was here a few times with my teacher."

The waiter brought us the tea. And it was really tasty.

"Allen, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course." He looked at me. Again, I was melting under his look. I felt like on drugs.

"Why did you leave so suddenly back then?" Suddenly I sensed a change in Allen. It was warm but I could feel that Allen froze. And that was weird. He sat still looking in the distance. The sudden change of his behavior was kind of creepy.

He looked like a killer.

* * *

Well, since i had a lot of time, the next chapter is already finished. Now the question: Do you want it the next week or later???? :D


	4. Silence

The promissed chapter is out:D I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT....

* * *

**Silence **

"It was…" Weird. My intuition said that something was wrong. His face completely changed. The man who sat in front of me suddenly disappeared. His look was cold and empty. It was a completely different person. Maybe it was just my imagination, he changed back after few seconds and the emotionless look turned on a less creepy one.

"I was just looking for someone." That sounded… strange. I sensed a lie. But I didn't want to ruin the possibly best evening in my life. I was really curious about that but maybe some other time.

"Ok, then tell me, do you have some job?" I wanted to change the subject as soon as possible.

"I try to get some but it´s pretty hard to get a job now." He made a pause. "And what exactly do you do?"

"I´m an accountant It's a hard work but at least something."

"Interesting…"

The rest of the evening was great. We had three other teas and Allen ordered some honey-cakes. We were laughing and making fun out of weird people who came in. I found out that Allen had a really interesting life till now. I knew that he travelled from place to place but I didn´t know that he was in so many. And on top of that, that he was a parrot. He didn't really look like a clown. He was so polite and behaved. A real English gentleman. "I will show you later." He said laughing. I was hypnotized by him. I really could not resist.

We walked through the cold night. I spotted many couples around holding their hands, cuddling to each other. I rather looked down on my feet after the 5th couple. He was behaved – nothing bad about it – but I would prefer something more… more. But everyone says that women should be patient. And I know that very well. I think.

Suddenly some street performers stopped us.

"Look at these two cute young lovers!" An older man playing violin stepped between us. We both were red. And it wasn't due to the frost. He was playing a beautiful romantic melody.

"What about a small present to your pretty miss?" The old musician looked back at others. They just smiled.

"What about a pretty song?" The man winked. He made a serious look and started to play. The melody was really charming. It made me think of just the best what happened to me. The times spent with my loving brother and my friends. I imagined a time when I was just a small child and my parents were living. I always dreamed about them. But I never saw their faces. I saw myself in a small house, in front of a warm fireplace decorated with ribbons and bells. I opened my eyes.

I felt a hand grabbing mine. A small boy came to me and Allen and held our hands. Then he put my hand on the top on Allen´s opened palm. Although we both had gloves, I felt the warmth. He smiled at me. We silently watched the old musician. He was smiling at us.

The song finished. I realized that I laid my head on Allen´s shoulder. The old man stepped to me and gave me a crimson rose.

"Thank you very much for your attention." He said and bowed.

Allen stepped to a small hat on the ground. There were just a few coins. Allen took out some money and tossed them into the hat.

"This isn´t necessary." Everyone was watching Allen.

"I know how hard a life of a performer could be. Take this as thanks." He smiled again and we slowly walked away. The musician played another song as we were leaving.

"That was really pretty, don't you think, Allen?"

"Yes it was. It reminded me on the days when I was a performer." Hid face darkened. He looked sad.

"Is something wrong?"

"I remembered my father as well."

"Well, that should be a happy memory."

He looked at me with a sad smile.

"He is… dead."

That really hit me.

"I´m sorry I just…" I couldn't finish

"That's ok." He smiled. "I was used to be all alone so you don't have to worry."

My prince was sad. And alone. I stopped. He looked at me with question in his sad eyes.

I warped my arms around his chest and laid my head on it.

"You are not alone. Not now. So, please, don't be sad." I felt like I would cry but I managed to hold it inside.

Allen´s arms embraced me and I tightened my hug. He laid his cheek on my hair.

"Thank you." He whispered.

We were standing there without making any move. Like two frozen statures. The time warped once more.

The rest of the day was a bit sinister. After we came home, we took a bath and then we went to bed.

He lied on the ground again and that irritated me a bit. He turned my back on me.

I got out of bed and came to him. I lied behind him, hugging his muscular body. He turned his head to me in attempt to protest.

"Silence." I said without hesitation. I closed my eyes but I felt his look on me. "Now sleep." His head returned to original pose after few seconds and soon we both fell asleep.

But this time, there was just silence.

**

* * *

Well then I will be taking a rest.... I am a bit tired... so I am announcing a competition: Write me your ideas of how the story will continue... The best one wins:D**


	5. Bloody Escaping

Here is a NEW YEARS SPECIAL! extra long... the problem is that there will be mistakes since i dont have a betareader this time. I hope you like it... if u expected some innocent love story you were really mistaken!!! i like actoin:D you will see yourself:D

* * *

**Bloody escape**

I woke up and the first thing I saw was his peaceful face. His arms were warped around me and my around him. I felt his perfect body on my. His sweet scent was a drug that I couldn't resist. I caressed his pale face. He woke up after few seconds and his silver eyes stayed locked on me.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning, Lenalee. Yes, of course I did." He smiled.

His hand caressed my back but then he stayed still. His body started to move away from me after realizing the position. I embraced him tighter and looked in his eyes.

"It´s ok, Allen." I laid my head on his chest. "It´s ok." I felt his heart beating faster than normal. He stayed calm for few minutes but then he stood up and stretched his body.

"Do you want some coffee, Lenelee?" He went into the kitchen.

"Yes, please."

After few minutes we sat together and drank coffee. We talked as usual about random things. But after few minutes, the subject has changed.

"Lenalee, I found a hotel room today so I won´t be disturbing you anymore."

I was a bit shocked about the unexpected announcement.

"Oh, already?" Trying to play the innocent wasn't such a bad idea. "You know that you can stay here as long as you wish. I don't mind." I tried to make a perfectly pure smile – which was a bit too difficult.

"Yes, I know and I am very thankful that you left me stay here so long but I think your brother isn´t very delighted."

"Well, that's true." Damn my brother! He is going to scare every boy away from me. "And Allen, would you show me where it is? I would like to visit you sometimes if that is possible." That is the only choice that has left. Why me!

"Yes, no problem." His angelic smile made me melt as usual. "I found some job so I have to deliver necessary documents to my employer so just wait for me I´ll be right beck.

"Of course." He walked out of the kitchen, took his coat and went out.

I washed the dishes, tidied the bed, and did every possible things that could shorten the time till he comes as possible. The clock announced 7 pm and I was just walking across my flat. I ended up in the bedroom again, but this time my sight discovered something interesting.

A small black shiny suitcase.

I stood there like an idiot for thirty seconds when I realized that the suitcase was Allen´s.

My stupid curiosity just couldn't let my brain be so I took it and sat on the bed. Wow. It was pretty heavy. Is he travelling around with bricks?! It has got at least 25 pounds!

I put the heavy thing on the bed and opened it.

"What is… this?!"

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Two silver guns perfectly cleaned and set down in black silk. My brain just couldn't understand what these two objects could possibly do in Allen´s suitcase. What the hell is Allen? An assassin? I just can´t believe what I see here! Suddenly a black gloved hand fell on my shoulder.

"Hello, miss." I almost got and heart attack when the tall man in a top hat spoke to me. I felt a cold barrel of a gun on my heaving breasts.

"I really didn't know that my big brother lives with such a beautiful lady like you." He made a pause, grabbed my jaw and his face drew closer to me. The man had dark eyes and curly black hair.

"I would be very happy if you could follow me." He charged his gun. "Now."

I felt like I am going to die. This man was really dangerous, and my time was slowly running out.

"W-what do you want?" Just don't panic! Someone will come just distract him!

"I know exactly what you want to do, so how about we skip all this and you just come with me. I would extremely regret to shoot you now, miss." He violently grabbed my arm and dragged me up. I felt the tears coming out.

"Do I have to shoot a warning hole into your beautiful body if you resist. Or do something else that you wouldn't like." He slung me on the bed and aimed my head. His hand tore my shirt apart revealing my naked chest. "If you know what I mean."

"Noo!" No! Not this! "Please!" I was trying to push him back but he put the gun barrel under my jaw and growled.

"It really turns me on, this crying of yours." His hand slipped lower. I wanted to scream but the fear didn't allow me to. I was just silently crying.

"Good girl. You know that you better don't scream. What about a little…"

A sudden gun charging noise from behind made him hush.

"Do it and you´re dead." He came! In the last minute! He is here!

"Allen!" I shout.

"Get off of her! Now!" His eyes were ice cold and his voice sounded like from a killer. His face told me that he would shoot the man in cold blood. Seeing him – black coat, black gloves and a silver gun in his hands – made me even in this critical situation melt.

The curly-haired man slowly turned his head towards Allen, slowly removing his hands from me.

Allen´s face gained an angrier look.

"Move, shit!" Without a blink he sent a bullet flying on the man but he was fast enough to escape trough opened window. Allen automatically ran to the window and aimed down. Quickly hiding back in, he ran to me with a scared look.

His one hand reached for my cheek, the other one still hold the gun up.

"Are you all right, Lenalee." I heard panic and anger in his voice. His sight caught my torn shirt. He put his coat around me. His chest was rising fast.

He lifted me like a bride, sat me on the bed and embraced me as hard as he could.

"Forgive me! Please forgive me!" His head was on my shoulder. I was shaking and crying like a little girl. He held me tight – his body was shaking as well. Allen held me like a small child and gently caressed my head till I calmed down.

"I am so sorry, Lenalee." I looked into his sad silver eyes unable to say anything.

I laid my head on his chest.

"Who-who was it?"

"It was my so called brother. But I promise you that he will never touch your body ever again."

I heard hatred and disguise in his voice. He clenched his fists.

"No! Stay here! Please don't go!"

"Shh... it´s all right now, I´m here. Don't worry."

"Allen. Where have you been so long?" I was still so scared that I couldn't stop. He silenced me with his finger.

"I can´t." He turned his eyes away. "I just can´t tell you. It would put you into much bigger danger."

"And am I not in danger now?" A sob escaped my lungs.

"I know but you were almost raped by that bastard. What if I wouldn't come in right time? I don't even think about what could have happen. I have to go away from you!"

"And when they come back when you will be gone? What should I do then?!"

He was quiet.

"Ok, I will stay. Just calm down, please." He held me the whole time in his arms. Till I fell asleep.

I woke up alone. My body started to panic,I heard something from the kitchen.

I stood up, slowly walking towards the door. I opened the very slowly. My heart was beating so fast that I wouldn't be surprised if I caught a heart attack.

I heard steps. Closing to me. I was still hidden behind the wall but the person was about to find me sooner or later.

I felt hot tears coming out so I shout the eyes. The steps were louder and louder.

Suddenly a warm hand touched my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I recognized that voice. I opened my eyes and jumped into Kanda´s arms.

The tears just came out so I was crying again this time form happiness.

The black haired man warped his hands around me and comforted me.

"It´s all right. That moyashi guy asked me to watch you for few hours."

Again I was unable to say anything so I just sobbed into his shirt.

Allen came in an hour. He looked nervous. I fell into his arms.

"What´s the matter? Is something wrong?" He looked on Kanda.

"We are leaving." He announced with a cold voice. My sight caught his prepared silver gun.

I heard a gun charge. But it was not Allen´s. I looked at Kanda. He held his black gun aiming the plafond.

"Ready." He said.

Am I living along criminals or what? Even Kanda has a gun?!

Allen grabbed my hand into the living room closing the door behind.

"Be close to me and do as I say." He run to the opened window. He looked outside then at me. His eyes were ice cold. He gave me the creeps.

I knew what was on his mind. I looked down. Allen grabbed me and held me in bride style. His jumped on the window sill, using his right hand as support. I was now sitting on his legs.

"Hello." I heard from the hall. I recognized that voice. It was the guy from yesterday. "I think you want to hide the girl from me, am I right?"

Kanda. He was in danger.

"Fuck you"

"I will have to kill you of you get in my way so move!"

"Like I would."

"No!" I whispered to Allen. "We have to save him, Allen!" But he didn't even look at me.

I felt his body move.

"Nooo!" I screamed when I heard shoots but we were already in the air leaving Kanda behind. He landed on the ground and he run to the started car. I looked behind and I became sick. He jumped from second floor and acted like nothing. Allen put me down but he pushed me into the car.

"Get in." He ordered and entered the car from the other side.

I didn't even put the seat belt on and he accelerated.

"What are you doing?" I screamed when I grabbed his sleeve.

"He can take care about himself."

I couldn't believe his words. What happened to him? He was like a complete different person. And he drove like a scorcher!

We weren't even on the road for 10 minutes when a grey car appeared behind, visibly catching up with us.

Allen swore. He turned the driving wheel wildly to left and the car turned on an empty street. The speed was unbelievable but the other car was still behind us.

Allen growled.

"Can you drive?" He suddenly asked.

"Y-yes, why?"

"Hold the driving wheel!"

"What?! What the hell do you want to do?" Then I heard a shoot. They were aiming us. The next one hit the bumper.

"Hold it!" He shouted. I did as he ordered. He rolled down the window and pulled put his gun. His upper half of body was out now and he aimed the closing car. When he shoot once, I screamed, when he shoot twice, I felt the tears coming out and when he shoot the third time, the driver of that car was visibly unlucky because the front window was covered by blood and the vehicle got down from the street. The tyres sizzled and the car crushed.

"There you have it, bastard."

After few meters a bullet hit the tyre of our car and Allen was losing the control of it.

"Fuck!" He grabbed my waist, opened the door and jumped out. He pressed me on his chest so nothing happened to me but I swear that I heard a crack.

We landed on the ground and Allen immediately stood up and aimed in the direction of the car. I saw a man in black with a gun aiming Allen. The man fired but Allen´s reflexes were fast enough so he was able to dodge.

Now was Allen´s turn. He shoot 2 bullets to the enemy. I saw the man´s shoulder jerk and he kneeled down and fired at Allen who was already running towards him. I saw Allen´s body jerk but he kept on running. He got to the man.

"Die!!" He shouted and shoot the man in his head. I had to look away but it was too late. I already saw that horror and became sick. I puked.

Allen returned to me.

"Are you all right?"

"Y-yes." I couldn't stop the tears from falling down from my cheeks. Allen just killed a man in cold blood. He is a killer! His face was dirty from blood.

"Come, we have to go away from here." He said as he helped me to stand up. He took my hand and dragged me from the street.

We were running and running. Then we managed to get out of the town. I didn't perceive things around me. The only thing I noticed that the sky became dark and it was about to rain.

My hand was already aching from his grip.

We ended up in a pretty noble was around so Allen just took the key and we went upstairs. He sat me on the bed and closed the door locking up.

"Are you ok, Lenalee." He said with weak voice caressed my cheek. "I am sorry that you had to experience this but they would kill you if we didn't escape."

I looked in his eyes. His voice was too weak. He was almost whispering. I was so tired that I couldn't make a sound.

He stood up and walked in the bathroom. I watched his back.

Suddenly he fell down, dragging along few objects.

"Allen!" I cried in horror. "Allen!"

I run to him and rolled his body over. I felt a hot liquid im my hands. I looked down.

He was bathing in blood.

* * *

Dear readers, I really need a betareader now.. so if someone would be so nice and do me a betareader, send me a message, please.

I´m sorry for the mistakes.

Your ShaeraHaek


	6. Sadist

Weeell, here is the next chapter. I hope you don´t mind few perverted things....

Read and enjoy!

WARNING: cantains love, blood, violence and my perverted thoughts....

* * *

**SADIST**

Blood was everywhere. On my hands, lap and on the ground but mostly on him. Panic was filling my mind and I started to lose control over my body. I was crying while shaking his numb body. He wasn't moving at all.

"Please, p-please! Just don't leave me now! I-I can´t lose you now." I couldn't think clearly. My body refused to move as I wanted.

He was silently looking at my desperateness. He couldn't say anything neither could he move.

I managed to stand up but my body stayed put. My mind refused to leave him there but after few minutes I moved to the phone and dialled the number to hospital.

I desperately cried into the receiver. After I told the doctor what is the matter, I ran back to Allen´s half dead body.

"Allen! ALLEN! Hang on! The doctor will come in a minute! You have to live! Please!"

The tears were running down my cheeks, down on him. He made a small fading smile.

"No! NO! Allen!" I laid my head on his chest ignoring the blood that was all around me. I tried to stop the bleeding with my bare hands.

A sudden knock on the door disturbed me after few minutes and brought me on to my feet. I ran across the small hall and swiftly opened the door.

"Hello, miss! I think you call—" I didn't let the poor doctor finish off his sentence.

"Yes! Yes! This way, quickly!" I dragged him to the bath room. The doctor looked at the poor man lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He made a worried sigh and knelt beside him.

"Please, doctor, just save him! I beg you!" I looked at the doctor with desperate look.

"I will do everything I can to save him. But I won´t lie to you. It could be already too late. He had lost a lot of blood." The doctor checked Allen's pulse then opened the bag which he had brought with him and took out several sharp objects, needle, thread, and few glasses of white and red liquid.

"Bring some towels and warm water, please." He said as he tore his shirt completely apart, revealing the hole.

I brought the necessary things in few seconds. The doctor put the gloves and looked closer at the wound.

"The bullet is still in there." He said with disappointed tone. "This will be a bit complicated. Tell me how long he had this inside?" He looked at me.

"I really don't know maybe an hour, maybe longer. We…" I stopped and looked away. A big lump formed in my throat. "…had some complications." I began to cry even harder. "Tell me he will live! Please!"

"This is hard to say. He has a really small chance to live." My mind stopped working and my heart skipped few beats.

"But I will try my best." The doctor said to me faster than I could get a heart attack.

I held Allen´s hand as tight as I could, crying and sobbing into my other hand.

The doctor took the tweezers and slipped it into the wound. Allen´s face screwed in pain. I could hardly look at him as I saw his expression. Doctor´s face frowned. He drove the tweezers deeper into his body. Allen let out a painful moan. Then the doctor stopped and began slowly pull back his hand. The bullet came out after few seconds with a very unpleasant sound.

I took a wet towel and gave it into doctor´s hand. He quickly covered the bleeding hole. The towel instantly turned red. My head turned to other direction. It was too painful for me to watch. The desperateness was filling my chest.

"Another towel, quickly!" I quickly grabbed another one, put it into the warm water and gave it to the man. He replaced the bloody one.

"Now pray, girl, he rather doesn't have toxaemia. That could really be a problem." The old man bid his upper lip as he stabbed a needle in his vein. A water-like liquid slowly flew into his blood.

"No!" My eyes closed but the tears kept falling down. "Please, just live."

The doctor looked at me and caressed my shoulder to cheer up but unfortunately it wasn't enough.

"We will have to get him into the hospital. It could be risky to let him here. He could—"

"That's ok…" The old doctor almost caught a heart attack when he heard that voice. He stared at the young man in front of him lying on the floor all bloody but conscious. He held his sleeve very tight though he was almost half dead.

"I want to stay here. Leave here some bandages and medicines and leave forgetting everything you saw or did here." Allen said that with a very serious voice.

"But-but mister—!" The man froze in fear when a gun barrel pointed his forehead. I gasped.

"Allen! You shouldn't!" He looked at me as he heard my worrying voice.

"Don't worry. I´ll be all right." He smiled with his usual kind smile. "Trust me."

He returned his attention on the poor old man. "Now if I may ask you to do as I said." The gentle smile vanished in a blink of an eye. Although his voice was weak and it was hard to say every single word out loud the threat sounded very serious and dangerous.

The doctor did what the young male said and he quickly grabbed the handle. I managed to say just: "Thank you very much for everything!" The doctor smiled weakly and ran out as fast as he could.

I helped Allen to get on the bed. He held a towel on the bandages that covered his whole torso. He gritted his teeth when he felt the pain running across his whole body as he lay down on the comfortable bed.

I´m glad you are alive. I caressed his cheek. I removed the sweaty hair from his forehead. I felt the fever go higher. My body was still shaking.

"I hope you will be all right." I walked to the other side of the bed and lay down, wrapping around myself the beddings. I was so tired that I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was horrible. I woke up at half past seven. I heard Allen´s noisy breath. He was visibly in pain – it was quite noticeable since his face had a painful look and his breath was harsh.

Allen was still asleep. I put my hand on his forehead. By the touch, he opened his eyes, sat on the bed with a scared look and heavy panting. His chest was rising fast like after a long run. His hand automatically reached the wound and his body fell back into the pillows.

He looked around with half opened eyes.

"Allen…" He turned his head towards me. I was sitting on the bed with my hand in the air, halfway to him.

"Sorry," he said with a poor smile, "it was just a nightmare."

"Allen, your fever has gone high. You need to go to the hospital."

"It´s nothing, really, I just need the medicine that the doctor gave me. Everything is fine. I already feel better." Now he was smiling like nothing happened.

Tears started to flow out of my eyes. I hated that smile. It was so heartless from him to say that everything is ´all right´.

"Please don't cry." His hand wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Don't worry. I am really fine."

My hand carefully touched his raising chest. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmness.

"You need to change your bandages." I stood up from the bed and walked towards a small table. I took some clean bandages and returned to the bed.

"I need you to sit." I put my arm carefully around his back. His warped his right arm around my neck. I slowly pulled him up.

I undid the old bloody bandages, but I saw that the wound was almost gone. I really couldn't believe my eyes. How the hell did that wound disappear?!

"What is this? What happened?"

"I told you, everything is all right."

Although I didn't believe that he was healed. Even thought, I started to bind the new bandages. His fever was still there and that was the reason why I knew that he´s still suffering.

My body was trembling.

"Calm down, Lenalee." Allen said with a silent laugh.

"How can I calm down?!" He really pissed me off now. "My friend is probably dead, we almost died on the way here, a man shot you, you refuse to go to the hospital and I don't even know if we are safe here! You are in a very bad condition and the men can come here anytime! You are so heartless, Allen!" I was almost shouting. "Saying that everything is all right when it isn´t! I—" He silenced me by putting his finger on my lips.

"I know,…" I saw sadness and regret in his eyes. "I know. I am so sorry, Lenalee. I didn't mean to get you into this situation. Please, forgive me!" He hung his head.

"I can forgive you, but just under one condition." I calmed down and my body wasn't shaking anymore. He looked at me.

"And that is?"

"You have to explain everything."

Now his look turned to a much sadder one. "I knew you would say it." There was a short pregnant pause.

"But promise me that you will listen to it till the end. Even so, I hardly believe that you can forgive me."

I gained a very bad feeling.

"So it started a while ago, when I was a small child. I don't know if I told you but my parents abandon me when I was small. I really don't remember that time so I can´t tell you more.

My step father, Mana, he adopted me on 25th December. He was really like my father. He thought me many things about the world. He thought me how to survive and how to take care of myself as well.

He died when I was seven. I was alone again but I met a man who took me and raised me like his own son. He had no wife but he lived with many people. Young men, women and children.

They called themselves ´Noah´. They greeted me with open arms. But back then I didn't know who they really were."

He made a pause and looked deep in my eyes. I was very confused and the bad feeling was even worse.

"Who were they?"

"The Noah clan, as they called themselves, was a group of young capable assassins who killed for money. They raised young children how to handle a gun and how to kill."

My eyes widened and my mouth fell half open.

"A-assassins." Now I started to tremble again. Yeah I somehow knew he was like this since I saw what he did to that man who followed us. I started to sweat.

Is it possible?! I-I am scared. I'm scared... of him.

But my heart can´t refuse the fact I love him. But the fear…it´s growing bigger.

"That's what I feared. I know how you feel. You are scared. You are afraid of me because I could kill you in cold blood as I had done to that man."

He stared at me with a cold expression. I held my breath.

Yes, he can kill me and I wouldn't even manage to release a single short scream. That is what his eyes were telling me.

But if he could, he would already do that. And that was enough to stop the fear of him.

"I see, so you think that if I could, I would already do it. But…" He slowly turned towards me. His hand reached my neck and he slowly pulled me down on the bed.

My heart was insanely beating in my chest and I felt hot. The grip of his warm hand tightened a bit.

I didn't believe it. He is…

His face closed to mine. I closed my eyes and my body leaned over. I heard him chuckle.

My head was spinning and I had to open my mouth to breath properly.

"Maybe I am not that sweet man you see in me. I can be very bad."

His thigh moved between mine. A silent moan escaped my lips. I couldn't believe this but I somehow enjoyed this.

I felt his breath on my neck. He licked it and whispered into my ear:

"But I could never harm you, because you seduced me, my fair lady."

I moaned again as he pressed his leg harder on that spot. I felt butterflies in my stomach. His hand moved lower.

"I can´t harm you but you don't know the sadistic side in me."

His lips were tickling me on my neck. I felt his breath against my skin. I pressed my thighs together. I felt wetness down there.

He chuckled again. He kissed me from my neck and continued making his way down to my chest. He supported his body with his right arm while his left tore my shirt apart. And it was the only clothing I had besides my panties. His hand was playing with my nipple. His lips moved to the other side and he started to give me a lot of wet kisses.

I never experienced this feeling before. It was so good and exciting. My body was filled with pleasure and adrenaline. I leaned my back a bit more. Another moan escaped me, but this time it was longer and louder.

"No…" I managed to say but it was so unconvincing that he just laughed. "Aaaah!" I moaned harder and harder. He teased me on the most sensitive spots. I started to rub harder on his thighs.

He let out a soft moan as well.

"Stop…" My mouth was saying one thing but my body was saying a different one.

And Allen knew that. He continued to tease the ´spots´ and I just had to press my thighs even harder. I was all wet down there.

He stopped his games with my upper half and trailed his was down, planting kissed on my stomach then lower and lower.

It was unbearable. My moans were loud, but I couldn't help myself.

"Allen!" I said with begging voice. He stopped and that made my body feel crazed and disappointed. I couldn't wait for more.

"Yes?" He said with an amused tone. He was enjoying it as well. I could see that he enjoyed every moan I made. He removed his leg and slowly caressed my leg. He moved his hand higher.

"Mooou!" Another moan from me.

I felt his tongue licking my thighs and all the liquid that escaped me. He wasn't satisfied until he licked everything off.

I felt like in heaven. This feeling was excellent. I couldn't have enough of it.

"More!" I said panting. "Allen, more!"

He licked my entrance harder and his tongue entered me. Then he suddenly drew back. I had my eyes half open from enjoying the great feelings.

I wanted to look what he was doing but his face was suddenly right in front of mine.

"Do you want more?" He asked. He was breathing hard too, but I could guess that it was just from holding back.

"Yes! Allen, please!" He pressed his lower part on me. I felt his bare skin. I felt the butterflies in my stomach again. It gave me chills.

He was naked as well and his cock was already hard. I pressed myself against him, feeling it near my entrance, wrapping my legs around his hips.

"Please!" I tighten my legs harder just to feel more of him. I put my hands over my head and I flipped my hair up. I turned my head away from him, watching his expression from corner of my eye.

He had his eyes closed and his mouth opened a bit, sighing. I wanted to make him suffer as he did to me. I rubbed myself up and down on him. Now he was the one who moaned.

I rubbed harder. More of the hot liquid flowed out of me. His whole body was shaking and his eyes were still shut. He let out a louder moan.

I was smiling to myself. Then he suddenly opened his eyes and turned my head to him.

"You really turn me on! Do you want me bad?"

"As bad as you can be to me."

"I want to hear you scream! Out loud!"

He kissed me passionately and I immediately returned the kiss to him. His tongue wanted to go in so I gladly opened my mouth. He explored every inch of my mouth, as well as I did.

The kiss was unbelievably long. We couldn't tear apart. We kissed at least three minutes non-stop while breathing with noses.

After we tore apart he whispered to my ear:

"Scream!"

And he thrusted it into me. Fast and hard.

And I screamed as loud as I could. He leaned his back over and closed his eyes, enjoying his work. After that he hung his head, with his eyes still closed, and letting out a louder moan.

"Aaaaaah!" This was the best thing ever! I could feel pain but the pleasure was greater and the pain just turned me more on. Now I know that I love the sadistic and twisted site of him. But I was a sadist too. I loved that pain.

He thrusted it in again and again, harder and harder, and my screams were louder. His moans grew into loud growls.

"AAAAAH! ALLEN! MORE!" I screamed at him and he obeyed. He started to thrust it into me even harder, hitting the right spot inside me. His closed eyes frowned and he clenched his teeth. I saw his bandages turn red. But he ignored them.

The great pleasure exploded and we both reached the climax at once.

He had to use both hands as support to his body. My legs were still warped around him. He came into me with the hot liquid. He was heavily breathing and his sweat dripped down on my body.

He carefully laid down on me, still being inside me. We were lying on the dirty wet beddings.

"I love you." I heard him say it to me while caressing my curves. My hands were busy with exploring his muscular body. He had such a perfect body. My hands moved to his abs.

He kissed me on my forehead.

"I love you so much. I could never harm you." I looked at him and I moved my hand behind his head pressing him against me. We kissed once again.

"I love you too, Allen, and I don't want to lose you." My head was resting on his chest.

"Lenalee, I didn't tell you everything yet."

I looked in his eyes. He had a sad look. He warped his muscular arms around my small body.

"You have to know the whole story."

* * *

What do you say?

Good news: The next chapter is on the way... 45% finished.

And since I am a crazy Kanda lover it will be a Kanda POV...

Don´t forget to review plzzzz!


	7. Fight

**Fight**

My body hurt and I felt hot. The sweat was running down from my face.

'Open your eyes, idiot! Where are you? And why are you here?'

I opened my eyes and saw a white room. I looked around.

"Ah, so you are finally awake! Welcome back to the world of the living."

There was a woman in white clothes standing next to me.

'What? What is she talking about? Welcome back… What happened? Remember!'

…

'Why is nothing coming on my mind? Nothing at all.'

I felt a pain in my chest and something covered my face. I looked down at my arm. There were a lot of bandages and plaster on it. From beneath the bandages leaded A thin tube leading from beneath the bandages up to a glass bottle with water-like liquid. Now I realized that the thing on my face was helping me to breathe.

I closed my eyes again.

'What happened? Why am I here? The last thing I can remember is… Lenalee?'

She was crying. I was at her place. The white haired guy! He lied! Now I remember! She is in danger!

I opened my eyes. I wanted to move but my body refused to obey me. It hurt all over.

And that was because I am an idiot! Fuck! I'm so dumb! I fell for it! I remember it very well!

FLASHBACK

_I saw that man running away from her flat. Well, I wouldn't really care if I __hadn't __see__n__ a silver gun in his hand. My mind stopped._

_A gun._

_Lenalee._

_That white-haired brat. Running…_

_Fuck! _

_I wanted to run after him but he suddenly stopped and looked around. I froze. He saw me ran towards me. I prepared myself for __everything__ anything__. I could easily beat him to a bloody pulp. _

_I was cheering myself __on __when my mind reminded me __of __the gun that guy was holding. _

_Oops._

_I turned around as fast as my body allowed me to and ran back in the direction I came from. _

"_Hey, you!" he yelled __at __me. I looked back. _

_Damn he was fast! He was visibly catching up with me although I am __a really fast runner__. _

"_Stop right there!" _

_I turned left to hide myself behind an old house. I smashed my back against the wall and waited for him to come. I took a deep breath and listened closely to his steps. When he turned in this way, I stretched my hand and hit him in his chest. He fell on the ground gasping for air. I quickly blocked his legs but I wasn't quick enough to block his hands as well. My fist was already on the halfway to his face when his gun pointed at my left eye._

_We both were panting heavily. _

"_Calm down," he said. "I need help."_

"_What?"_

_. _

_._

_._

_After he told me what had happened a while ago I went in Lenalee's flat. Everything was silent. _

"_Lenalee?"_

_No answer. I looked into her bedroom. She was sleeping in the bed, covered __with__by the __bedding. _

"_Great! What now?" I went in the kitchen. She had a pretty good sense of style. This room was built just like the ones in China. I made some coffee. That white-haired punk came back after fifteen minutes. _

"_Listen. I don't have much time. I need you to help me."_

'_Oh dear God. What did I get my ass in?'_

"_I want to ask…" He pulled his gun out. "Can you handle this?" _

_He looked at me with a questioning face._

"_I know that it is a bit unfair to get you into this, but she is in danger because of me and I need you to--!"_

"_You punk!" I stood up, grabbed his collar and threw him against the wall. "Listen, if you have some problems, solve them yourself!" This guy really pissed me off._

"_I want to!" he yelled at me and I backed __off __a bit, though I didn't know why. "I want to, but there are too many of them. They will come after us. I need your help, please." _

"_Che! You really are a naughty punk! But do you think I want to die?" He gave me a questioning look again. "I can't let her die even if I wanted because of her overprotective brother. You have met him before, haven't you?" _

"_Yes I have," Allen started but I didn't want to let him to talk again because I felt that I would seriously hurt him soon._

"_And that's why I will help you." He sighed in relief. _

"_Thank you really—" _

"_But don't you even dare to think that I do that because of you, punk, I do that because she needs it." I hope that will shut him up for a second. _

"_Very well then. Our guests are already near. I'm going to prepare few things." That white-haired guy run out of the kitchen to the door. _

_Finally, I could enjoy my coffee. I sat on the comfortable chair when I heard steps from the hall. I listened closer. _

_Again. Someone was inside. I stood up and slowly walked in the direction from which the __quiet __noise came. I looked behind the corner. _

_Lenalee! The woman was sitting on the ground, hugging her legs, shaking and silently sobbing into her hands. I knelt down and put my hand on her shoulder._

"_Lenalee." She looked at me and threw herself __at __me. _

"_Kandaaa!" she cried into my shoulder. "Waaaa!" I put my hands around her and she tightened her grip on me. _

"_Shh, __it's __all right. Your white-haired friend told me to watch you for few hours," I said, hoping that it will calm her a bit down. _

"_Allen? Where is he? What's the matter?" She was totally disoriented and stressed. I had to hold her in my arms for a whole hour. _

_He came at half past four. Lenalee run towards him and jumped in his arms. Something was wrong. He was nervous. _

"_Allen, what is going on?" She stared at him, trying to not to __start to__ cry. _

"_We are leaving," he said with cold voice. He already had his gun prepared in his hand. I put out mine and charged it. I caught Lenalee's scared look. _

"_Ready," I said. _

_Allen grabbed Lenalee and ran with her towards the living room and locked the door behind him right before a black, curly-haired man appeared in the door. _

"_Hello," he said. "I guess that you are hiding the girl from me, am I right?"_

"_Fuck you!" I said and aimed __my gun __him, but before I could __pull __the trigger the man managed to jump behind the corner. I heard a chuckle __and __shot another two bullets in his direction, then backed behind the corner as well. I peeked out._

_He jumped from one __hiding place __to another __one__, taking his gun out. I didn't dare to move so I carefully listened. I heard his steps so I knelt on the ground and waited. My senses were telling me that he was near. I threw myself from behind the corner and aimed to his direction. He quickly backed __up __but I was fast enough to pull the trigger._

"_Aaargh!" he yelled in pain. _

_I hit him, but he leaped behind the corner again and all I saw then were blood tracks and his gun pointing at me. I was in the middle of my short jump when pain __shot __through my body. _

"_Aaaa!" I shouted. The freak had hit me in my leg! Two seconds and he was standing above me and aiming my head._

"_Do you think you can save them?" I heard the man say._

"_Shut up! I'm not interested in your goddamned shit!" I shot another bullet in his direction but he managed to dodge and he kicked my gun __out of __my hand and shot me in my shoulder._

"_You don't have a chance against us."_

"_I said shut up!" This was bad, really bad. My head was spinning and my vision was blur__ring__. Pain __kept __me __from __think__ing__ clearly. Suddenly I felt something really hot on my forehead. That bastard __had __burnt me with his gun barrel._

"_Did he even tell you who he really is?" he said laughing. _

"_What?" I tried to remember, but he had never mentioned anything __else__ except his name. The man caught my unsure tone._

"_Ahaa, so he didn't. Well then allow me to introduce my brother to you." _

'_What? Brother? How is this possible? What was he doing with Lenalee?' The curly haired man watched me with an amused look. _

"_Yes, from your reaction I bet that you already suspect him a bit. Well then, just wait till I tell you the truth." He took my gun and walked into the small hall stained by blood. My head hurt like hell. _

_He was silently waiting __until __I regain__ed__ my full consciousness. Suddenly some big __shadow __covered me. I tried to __find __the source of it, but all I managed to do was __to__ open my eyes, and I realized that I __was flying __through the air to the other side of the room. _

_I could hardly __catch my breath before __a big hand grabbed my collar, __lifted __me up __in__to the air, and before I could react I saw a giant fist that punched me __squarely in __my face. I landed on the floor coughing blood. _

"_Well, yes, I forgot to tell you that my other brother isn't one with good manners." I heard the other guy say. "My name is Tykki Mikk, it's a pleasure to meet you."_

_I lay on the floor, breathing hard, but managed to look at the guy that just beat me down. _

"_You!" I recognized him! "I know you!"_

"_So we meet again, Tiedoll's pupil." The giant man laughed at me and stepped aside as Tykki came closer. He held his bleeding arm and knelt next to me._

"_I will tell you a secret now," he whispered into my ear and smirked. "Our big brother didn't come here for holiday. He has a very important job to do here. His mission is to …" He leaned closer to me and whispered it into my ear. My mouth __fell __wide open. I just couldn't believe what he __had __just said. _

"_Lies!" I hissed into his face. _

"_Think what you want." He turned around and walked into the hall._

"_Do you like sweets?" I heard from behind me, but before I managed to turn around I __was __already __flying __through the hall. That guy was incredibly strong; I could die if he punched me only a few more times. I could hardly move now. I had lost a lot of blood and my leg and arm __were __broken._

"_I leave him to you, Skin. Have fun, I still have some a job to do," he announced and ran outside._

"_No! Fuck!" I tried to stand up but I failed and that attempt followed __by __a fall __to __the ground saved me from another punch in my gut. Though I managed to dodge that one, I fell in the crappiest way I __possibly __could - I broke another rib. _

_I started to wonder that nobody heard my yells and screams coming from Lee's flat. Usually people come out and look __concerned__but I think they understood that it could cost them their life. _

_That freaking guy grabbed my shirt and threw me into the wall again. I gasped for air and another stream of blood __flew from my mouth__._

_I quickly looked around. That bastard didn't look where he threw me. I was saved. I just had to __buy __some time._

"_So you were the assassin," I started, hoping that I could distract him for a second. _

"_If you are talking about Tiedoll then yes." I truly was saved; he was a retard. "Every one of us has his own mission that he has to do. Mine __was __to take down your master."_

"_Right, so the car crash was your doing." Just few more seconds._

"_Yes, but you were the biggest problem there, I couldn't …" _

"_That doesn't matter now," I interrupted him. _

"_What are you talking about?" _

_I held the gun in my hand and aimed him. "I'm saying that it doesn't matter now." He widened his eyes and run towards me._

"_Too late, idiot," I whispered and shot the bastard's head off. His body fell on the ground with a loud thump._

_I looked around. The flat was covered in blood. I slowly stood up, using my unharmed hand as a support. _

"_Komui is going to kill me." My legs betrayed me and I fell on the dirty floor again. I lay there just trying to keep my consciousness. _

_Everything was dull. I __vaguely __heard someone come in. _

And that was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

**_R&R plssssss :3_**


	8. A Plan

LENALEE POV

This morning was horrible. Though it was a sunny day, I felt tense and I didn't have the slightest idea why. I was laying in the bed ´till ten o´clock. Allen went for a shower meanwhile and I was patiently waiting for him, thinking about last night.

FLASHBACK

"_What do you mean? You are literally telling me to put you in danger! I won´t allow that! Absolutely not!"_

"_Oh Allen! If you teach me a bit I won´t be in such a danger. Just give me a chance and I´ll prove that I am not just a__defenceless__little girl!" I was angry. He was such a stubborn man!_

"_Lenalee!" He shouted. He was trembling with anger, clenching his teeth and slowly walking towards me._

_I was seriously scared but I was as stubborn as he was and though I was backing before him I had my fists firmly clenched at my sides while trying to keep a stoic poker face. He pinned me against the wall with his angered look and smashed his fist against it. My attempted poker face completely faltered as my body jerked and I shut my eyes at that very moment. Though I acted like I didn't do anything he seemed to relish in it because he__smirked a little bit._

"_You, my dear, are completely lost without me." He said it with the most devilish and lofty voice he possibly could conjure. Adding the devil-like smile and the minimum distance between us, I could _barely_ withstand him. I felt the red in my face. He saw the chance of breaking me._

"_Allen you…" I__wanted to__complain__but he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me. Though I was__trying to free myself I wasn't strong enough to do so. He sensed my resistance, grabbed__thigh__and pulled it on his hip. I let out a moan. Allen was amused and he didn't have the slightest intention to stop.__He started to kiss me more passionately__and pressed his chest against mine, lifted me and put my legs around his hips._

_I tried to break the kiss but he was forcing me into it. I didn't know how but we suddenly fell__onto__the bed, Allen finally broke the kiss and I was gasping for air. I wanted to stand up and continue to argue but he__held__my hands above my head and I my legs were still around him, completely ruining my attempt to free my legs by pressing himself onto me._

_I looked up in his face but all I saw was a bright smile. Everything else was hidden__within the shade. My heart started to race and I felt__slightly__scared._

"_Allen." I asked very carefully._

"_You__can't__even escape me now." He whispered leaning into my ear. He was really freaking me out now. "Do you want me to make you scream again? And make you admit that you are harmless?"_

"_You wouldn't…" He cut me off with a kiss again. I wasn't stupid enough to__fight him now._

_Unfortunately for me, he intended to continue and do exactly what he wanted. His warm hand slipped across the upper half of my body to the lower one and ended between my legs. He caressed__my__thigh._

_I didn't even know when but he tied up my hands with something so I was completely helpless now and he was free to do anything with me. Not mentioning that__everything__he did insanely turned me on. _

"_So, are you still so confident, little girl?" He mocked me. And I didn't want to lose to him so easily._

"_Hmph, you sound like an old pedophile! You won´t break me so easily." Ha! There you have it Allen! I won´t give in so easily._

"_O-old pedophile…!" _

"_Hm?" I looked at him. He was trembling and__there was a vain rapidly pulsing on his forehead. _

_Oops, maybe I overdid it a bit. I made him mad._

"_The only thing I am gonna teach you now is how to show respect to__your__elders."_

"_Huh?" I was really scared now._

_And he did as promised. I screamed in pleasure almost all night. He didn't__want to stop anytime__soon because he hit the limit of his tolerance during the__argument__before. _

_In the end I was really just a defenceless little girl. I totally fell for him and there was no way I could reject him. He had an absolute power of me._

END OF FLASHBACK

I was lying in bed naked, covered with sheets and still fuming about how excellently he could manipulate me.

"Ooow, you are still pissed, aren´t you." I heard from behind.

"Yes, I am, indeed." I retorted. "I don't want to look at you. Go away."

"Lenalee.…" He pouted. "What can I do to cheer you up?"

"Train me."

He remained silent. I turned my head a bit so I could see him. He was standing behind me in just a towel, all wet and donning a displeased expression.

I will make you train me! But first, I will make you unable to resist me.

"You know Allen, …" I started, "… you won´t be disappointed." I sat on the bed and let the sheets fall off my body. His eyebrow twitched and his face turned red. "I will reward you as best as I can."

He turned his back on me, but I knew it wasn't because he would reject it. I saw how he desperately wanted to hide the nosebleed with his hand.

"Damn it woman! I´m gonna make the breakfast." He angrily stormed into the kitchen.

I laughed at just how defenceless HE was when I did this. I dressed myself and walked into the kitchen. There was an omelette with bacon waiting for me. Allen was sitting behind the table, drinking tea and glaring at me.

"So?" I asked.

"What?" He said angrily.

"Look, I know you are worried but I don't want to remain so weak. I always wanted to learn how to fight and if you'd just teach me, I'd be able to help you and protect my brother."

He was silent.

"Please, Allen!" I made the cutest possible face.

"Ahh…" He sighed. I already knew that he will agree. "Ok, but promise me that you will be careful."

"Yeeeees! Allen, I promise, I love youuu!"

"Whoah!" I jumped on him and hurled him down along with me.

LAVI POV

"Damn it, Rabbit! It took you way too long" Kanda hissed.

"Maa, maa, calm down, Yuu! You know Komui, he almost killed me when he heard that we lost sight of Lenalee."

I was peeling apples in the hospital room that Kanda was residing in, while trying to talk my way out of the rage that said occupant was currently releasing.

"Then, how do you suppose we get me out of here? The damn nurses are watching me 24/7."

"Well, there is a way, but first,…"

"Huh?"

"Have a bit of this ultimately delicious apple I painstakenly peeled for you, Yuu!" I shoved a piece of peeled apple into Kanda´s mouth though I knew this would probably mean a certain death for me if he could catch me.

"You idiot!" Kanda yelled. "Do you want to kill me?"

"Hahahaahaaa!" I laughed but turned serious. "Seriously now, I told Komui that we will find her. I will get you out of here but your wounds are pretty bad so we'll have to wait till you get better."

"Really great. I have to stick it up here until I fully heal? Fuck that. I give you three weeks. Then you will me get me out of here or else I will kill you."

"Okay, sure thing , make it a date. Now I have to go find Komui. We will need his help." I stood up and walked out.

"See ya, partner." I said and closed the door behind.

"Yeah, kill me, I'd love to see that in the state you're in now." I was fully aware of the damage the men that attacked him had done. The nurses were watching him very carefully. It won´t be so simple to get an injured man out of a hospital without arousing suspicion.

"I´m telling you! The man was insane! He pulled a gun on me!"

I heard from behind the corner. I quickly hid myself behind a corner. There were a couple of doctors talking to each other. One of them was complaining about something.

"His girlfriend called me because he was wounded and when I arrived he was lying on the ground, half dead! When I treated his wound he pulled a gun on me!"

"Oh my god!" The other doctor just stared at him in disbelief. "What happened then?"

"I left of course. I won´t get myself killed just because of some freaking out guy! I hope I won´t meet him again. He really scared the crap out of me! He was really strange. If you see him by any chance, just treat him and do what he says, otherwise he might kill you."

"How do I know it is him?"

"Hohoo! You will recognize him immediately! Even though he is very young he has solid white hair and he had a big scar on his face!"

"Huh? It´s him!" I almost screamed. "Hey gentlemen!" I ran from behind the corner. "Sorry about listening to you, but I know that guy you are talking about. Would you, please, tell me where he is now? I need to talk to him!"

"Oh my god, lad, is that maniac your friend?" The doctor gasped. "Well in that case… He's in a hotel by the end of the town. It's a small old hotel next to a lake. You can´t miss it."

"Thanks, doc! I appreciate your help very much!" I turned around immediately.

I ran down the hall to the exit.

"Young lad?" The doctor yelled at him from the opposite side of the hall. "Tell your friend that he should be careful! His wound didn't look very good."

"Yeah, I will! Thanks again!" Yeah it's definitely him! I can´t waste any more time! I have to go see if Lenalee is alright.

THREE WEEKS LATER

LENALEE POV

It was really hard going, right from the beginning Allen was trying to make it as hard for me as possible. He was literally torturing me. He made me run 40 km every day, then I had to fight him in the Kung-Fu style and after that I had to shoot from a revolver named Colt Walker by the weight of 4.5 pounds. Beautiful weapon, but it didn't mean anything to me. I have to say I've started to enjoy the hand to hand combat.

As did he. At first Allen didn't show the slightest ounce of mercy when we fought. But when he saw that I really wouldn't let it just be, he took it more seriously. He taught me how to pin someone down in few seconds, he showed me how to shoot someone from a long distance, he even showed me how to make different poisons that can paralyse someone's body or painlessly kill him.

I trained hard and fairly. But of course, I didn't forget about my family and friends. I felt sorry for my dear brother, he was worried like hell, though I called him every Wednesday. I told him that I was all right and completely safe with Allen but he was reluctant to believe me. I had to listen to all the evil things he wanted to subject Allen to when he finally meets him. I didn't even dare to allow him to talk to Allen, though I told him everything about the Noah Clan I knew. He ensured me that he will get more guards and cameras.

Komui said that Lavi was trying to look for me but I refused to tell him anything about our whereabouts. I can´t imagine how mad he was when Lavi told him what happened in my flat.

I also heard that Kanda was healing very fast, though he still has to stay in the hospital for a bit longer. I was so relieved that he was had survived. We had no right to pull him into this, but he was tough enough to survive anything life threw at him.

I wanted to see them as soon as possible. But not anytime soon.

But I'm happy actually.

I won´t put them in danger. After all, the Clan wants me, and not them… right?

"You kick ass! Literally! Your kicks are really painful!" He said as we started to practice various martial arts.

After that, he started to focus our training on teaching me how to make my kicks even harder.

At least there was something I could perfect.

"Try to shoot the target twice in the same place." Allen was closely watching me from behind.

"Yes, I am trying, but I can´t!" I yelled back at him. I always wore the ear protectors but I heard him very clearly.

"Nah, practice a little bit longer and then tell me how it was. I have to do something. "And he walked off.

I went back to the hotel room. We changed the place every week so the Clan couldn't find us so easily. I found Allen sleeping on the couch. I came closer to him and leaned closer to kiss his beautiful and soft lips.

"Hmm, what was that for?" He asked silently with closed eyes.

"That was for being patient with me and teaching me so well my master." I said teasingly. "Do you still think I am just a tiny defenceless little girl?"

"Definitely not, although,.." He grabbed my hands and flipped me under him, "you still are defenceless against me."

"This is not fair." I pouted. He was teasing me with soft kisses on my neck. Damn how I enjoyed it.

"You deserve a little rest, my precious. How about a little shopping tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." I said.

We went to bed two hours later. He was holding me tight until I fell asleep. My mind slipped and dreams carried me away from reality.

I woke up. It was still dark and I somehow felt cold. I reached to the other side of the bed for Allen but he wasn't there. I looked at the clock. It was three in the morning.

"Allen?" I whispered half asleep. I looked around but he was nowhere to see. Then I noticed some weak light in the hall. The door was opened a bit and I could hear Allen´s voice.

"Yes, exactly." I heard him to say. "No worries, there won´t be any problem. Just do as I say." He was speaking with someone on the phone.

I remained silently listening to the conversation pressed against the door. Who the hell could he be calling at this time?

"Listen, you owe me one, and this is the best time to return the favour. You will be there, on the spot tomorrow or else you will have more than one patient when I am done. Now good bye, sleep well. You need to be fit for tomorrow." He was blackmailing someone. I recognized the tone of his voice. It was the same he used when he talked to his so called brother. Something was wrong.

I heard him smashing the phone back into the receiver. I quickly laid back down and pretended to slumber. He entered the room. I felt the dip of the mattress as he lay himself down and rolled over to me. He softly caressed my shoulder and kissed it.

"Let us start the show, so I can end this quickly." He whispered and laid his head on the pillow.

NEXT DAY

I somehow managed to feign ignorance after what I heard during the night, since he was acting like always.

Maybe it was a dream.

"Lenalee? What´s wrong? You look rather weird today." He asked and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"It´s nothing Allen. I am just excited. After all we go to do some shopping today, right?"

"Ah, yes!" He replied with a joyful voice and a bright smile what made me blush immediately.

"You should get ready, I suggest we go early so we can check every shop in the town!"

"Ah, yes!" I replayed and went to change my clothes.

KANDA POV

"IDIOT! YOU CALL THIS AN IDEA?" This idiot Rabbit was so unbelievably stupid!

"Maa, maa, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Lavi replied.

"Not only did you make everyone in the hospital not fail notice I´m leaving, you even blackmailed them into letting us go! And what 's the result? A FUCKING RACE WITH THE POLICE!"

I screamed at him while I was yelling at him, trying to stay put in the seat, clenching the clamp holder.

"You should be happy that I came to pick you up. You aren´t all right yet. Your wounds could still open."

"That is none of your concern. Just drive, dipshit! Get us out of this crap!"

I told him to get me out of the crappy hospital incognito… and he completely screwed everything up! We ended up racing with the police for one and half hour. In the end we had to get out of the car and leave it three miles away from the third town.

At least the stupid Rabbit wasn´t as stupid as he seemed. He brought some clothes with him so we managed to infiltrate into the town square without letting any police officer notice.

It was a sunny day. The birds were flying and singing, the town was full of jolly people and all sorts wonderful crap.

We ended up in a small bar, drinking beer. My wounds were almost healed, though it hurt at sometimes.

"So, Yuu, what kind of weapon would you like? I brought some beautiful toys with me." Lavi said and winked at me.

"Idiot, not now. I'll tell you outside." I hissed at him and sipped a bit of my beer. I looked outside the window. Some kids were yelling at each other and fighting over some toy.

"Noisy brats." I murmured. But as I was about to point my attention at my beer, something in the corner of my eye dragged my attention away from it.

A woman with black hair in Chinese dress. My jaw dropped.

"It´s her!" I said silently staring at her.

"Huh?" Lavi stared at me and then tried to look in the same direction. "What?" What do you see?"

"Jesus, it´s her! It´s Lenalee! Look you blind idiot! There! Behind the fountain!" I yelled at him.

"What?" He stared at the described spot. "My god!"

I jumped up and ran outside. The sun blinded me for a second and when I drew a bit further I was totally sure it was her. Lavi caught up with me in few seconds and stood behind me.

"Lenalee!" He yelled. She turned her attention to us.

"Ooooi!" She yelled at us happily. "Kanda, Lavi! I´m so glad you're both all right!"

We were about to run to her but suddenly we heard a gunshot nearby.

"Heey, you guys aren´t a part of my plan!" I heard. I looked at my right side.

"You asshole!"

R&R pls... sry for being late... school sux :/


End file.
